


Hope Turned To Ash

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Clarke Griffin Loves Lexa, Commander Lexa (The 100), Everything Hurts, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Lexa Loves Clarke Griffin, Not Canon Compliant, Sad Clarke Griffin, Sad Ending, Sanctum (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: Clarke shook herself mentally, forcing a smile. “No, we’re not here to take you back.” She looked away, searching for Madi again in the crowd. “Earth is gone.”And then she saw her.At first, Clarke thought it was her mind playing tricks on her. Until Duncan whispers from her side. “Who’s that lady? Is she one of yours?”Lexa?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Original Character(s), Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Hope Turned To Ash

**Author's Note:**

> For Kryptons-Lesbian!  
> I hope I did your prompt justice :)

Beauty can be deceiving.

It was one of the first things Clarke had learned upon her first steps on Earth, caught up in the moment. How her joy of simply being alive had turned to dread of what was to come.

Looking down at Alpha Planet, Clarke had felt both euphoria and trepidation. Another planet where they can prosper? Or be destroyed, once and for all?

Hope rose once more when they found people inhabiting the place they called Sanctum.

Watching children run about, friends chatting, adults laughing. Clarke felt a wave of longing. _This could be yours, _her heart seemed to say. _But all that’s mine eventually falls to ash, _she reminded herself.____

_____ _

Clarke watched Madi talk animatedly with two other girls her age, and smiled, something in her chest loosening. Maybe this could be their home.

_____ _

“Is that your little sister?”

_____ _

Clarke looked down in surprise. A little boy grinned back, revealing some missing teeth.

_____ _

“My daughter,” she said. “Madi.”

_____ _

The boy bobbed his head, hopping from foot to foot with energy. “I’m Duncan!”

_____ _

“I’m Clarke.”

_____ _

“And you’re from space?” The little boy’s eyes were wide. “My mom told me that.”

_____ _

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at his enthusiasm. “Yes, I’m from space. But it’s not as much fun as it sounds.”

_____ _

“Are you here to take us home?” Duncan asked, voice lowering.

_____ _

“Take you home? Isn’t this your home?”

_____ _

“Home to Earth! I heard that’s why you came, to finally take us back.”

_____ _

Clarke’s good humor evaporated. The memories that resurface with Duncan’s innocent words are overpowering.

_____ _

_Explosions. ___

_______ _ _ _

_Screaming. ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_Thanks, Princess. ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_A gunshot. ___

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I don’t want the next Commander… I want you. ___

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Grief. ___

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_May we meet again. ___

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Clarke?” Duncan said, a hint of confusion in his voice.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Clarke shook herself mentally, forcing a smile. “No, we’re not here to take you back.” She looked away, searching for Madi again in the crowd. “Earth is gone.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And then she saw her.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

At first, Clarke thought it was her mind playing tricks on her. Until Duncan whispers from her side. “Who’s that lady? Is she one of yours?”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lexa staggered across the square, people parting on either side like waves. Her clothing was tattered and stained with grime.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mutters started up.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Who is she?”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Is she from space too?”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What’s wrong with her?”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Clarke swayed, like the ground was rocking under her feet. This wasn’t possible. Lexa couldn’t really be here… could she?

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Their eyes met. Clarke’s filled with shock, Lexa’s red and wild.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A man emerged from the expectant crowd and touched Lexa’s shoulder, speaking gently. Before anyone could react, a dagger materialized in the former Commander’s hand, and blood sprayed the air. The man was thrown back, throat slashed. He was dead before he hit the ground.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chaos erupted.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

People screamed and attempted to get away, children crying out as they lost their families in the confusion.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lexa took down anyone who came near. In seconds, the ground around her was soaked with blood.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Clarke ran forward. “Lexa, please, this isn’t you.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lexa didn’t pause, yanking her blade to free it from the heart of a young woman, whose body collapsed with the others. She turned to find her next victim.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“These people are innocent!” Clarke tried, moving to block Lexa’s path. “Stop this.” She searched Lexa’s face for any inclination that the girl she loved was still there. “Please.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lexa’s face remained blank, dagger raising once more. Clarke dove to avoid the blade’s deadly trajectory. She hit ground and rolled to her feet, out of reach.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Lexa, please listen to me- “

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was a small whimper from the watching people. Lexa’s gaze snapped up, locking on the cowering form of Duncan as he scrabbled frantically to get up, one foot twisted beneath him.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Clarke inhaled sharply. She watched Lexa move towards the little boy, and drew her own dagger.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Lexa, don’t make me do this.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The former Commander kept advancing. She raised her blade, and Duncan cried out with fear.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Clarke threw the dagger.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was another cry, from Lexa this time. She dropped her blade, staring down at the hilt protruding from her chest. She fell to her knees.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Clarke was there in an instant, tears streaming down as she knelt in the dirt at Lexa’s side. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, what have I done.” She pulled Lexa into her lap, smoothing back her tangled hair.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lexa struggled to speak, breath rattling in her lungs. Flecks of nightblood stained her teeth, dribbling down her chin. “C-larke,” she choked. Her gaze was suddenly clear, nothing but love showing as she looked up at Clarke. “S’okay.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Clarke sobbed harder, whispering apologies over and over.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lexa fumbled for Clarke’s hand, smearing it with her own blood. “Love…you,” she managed, voice barely audible. “Love… you…”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I love you so much, please don’t do this again, please not again,” Clarke begged, leaning over Lexa, holding her close.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Always.” Lexa’s eyes didn’t leave her face as she reached up with the last of her strength, lips brushing Clarke’s forehead. Then she collapsed.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“No… _” Clarke shook Lexa’s body. “No no no…” Her tears dropped to the dirt, gone in an instant.__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Don’t leave me again…” ___

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
